


Drei Newton

by ai_chan666



Series: Tony baut einen Sohn [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Iron Dad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, android!peter, creator!Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_chan666/pseuds/ai_chan666
Summary: Peter weiß, dass Menschen verletzbar sind und Tony ist keine Ausnahme.





	Drei Newton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Newtons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329728) by [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets). 



Ein Schnitt befindet sich über Tonys Augenbraue. Er stammt vom Kampf, der früher am Morgen stattfand. Das Brecheisen des Wreckers zerbrach seinen Helm, bis er die Oberfläche seiner Haut teilte. Nun ist sie geschwollen und blau, aber die Wunde selbst ist klein genug, um von einem einfachen Steri-Streifen der Krankenstation des Stark Towers zusammengehalten werden zu können.

Sowie Tonys Fahrstuhl sein Stockwerk erreicht, wird seine Hüfte von zwei starken Armen zerdrückt und er zuckt zusammen.

“Langsam Kleiner.”, brummt Tony. “Einige von uns sind weich und empfindlich, weißt du noch?”

Peter lockert seine knochenbrecherische Umarmung, aber er lässt nicht los. Tony hebt eine Hand, um seine Finger durch sein Haar fahren zu lassen und wartet. Die Fahrstuhltüren bleiben geduldig offen.

“Okay.”, sagt Tony nachdem fast eine Minute vergangen ist. “Rein jetzt.”

Er legt eine Hand auf Peters Schulter und schiebt ihn vorsichtig zurück. So stolpern sie in das Apartment und Tony macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Couch. Peter setzt sich neben ihn und dreht sich zur Seite, um seinen Kopf auf Tonys Schulter zu legen. Er ist stiller, als er vermutlich jemals war und das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

“Hey.” Tony stupst ihn an. “Was ist los?”

Peter setzt zum Sprechen an-

“Augenkontakt bitte.”

Peter setzt sich auf. “Wenn Garthwaite dich mit drei Newton mehr Krafteinsatz getroffen hätte, hätte er deinen Schädel zertrümmert.”

“Oh.”

Das ist das erste Mal seit Jarvis’ Zeit, dass Tony mit so einer Präzision gesagt wird wie nah er dem Tod gewesen ist und um ehrlich zu sein, er hat es nicht vermisst. Peters Stirn runzelt sich tief. Seine Augen wandern periodisch zu der Verletzung. Das ist nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die Tony sich gewünscht hat.

“Du weißt, dass es mir gut geht, oder?”, sagt er.

Peter _sollte_ das wissen; er ist ausgerüstet mit Körperscantechnologie, die nicht einmal sichtbare Symptome benötigt, um eine Diagnose zu erstellen. Trotzdem hadert er mit sich selbst. Er hatte Tony schon öfter aufstehen und weitermachen sehen nachdem er im Kampf ausgeknockt wurde. 

“Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben.” Peters Blick schweift über Tonys Körper, als wenn er während des Sprechens jede Stelle davon untersucht. “Symptome tauchen häufig nicht direkt auf. Dir könnte übel sein, du könntest dich müde oder schwindelig fühlen oder Kopfschmerzen haben-”

“Ich kenne die Symptome einer Gehirnerschütterung, Peter.”

“-Stimmungsschwankungen, Verwirrtheit, Konzentrationsstörungen-”

“Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst nach Gehirnerschütterung zu googlen, deinstalliere ich dein Browserprogramm.”

Peter stoppt blinzelnd. “Sorry.”

Tony nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Couch. “Ich habe keine Symptome von einer Gehirnerschütterung oder _irgendwas_ anderem.”

“Aber du _könntest_ bald welche haben.”, argumentiert Peter “Manchmal tauchen sie spät auf.”

“Und wenn sie es tun, wirst du sie bemerken.”

Peters Stirnrunzeln vertieft sich; er ist sichtlich nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort. In diesem Moment ist sich Tony unsicher, was zu tun ist, also gibt er ihm einen simplen Klaps auf den Rücken und steht auf.

“Lass uns etwas bauen.”

Die Werkstatt ist Tonys Anlaufstelle, wenn Peters Laune sich verschlechtert. Ein äußerst effizienter Elektromotor ist ihr derzeitiges Projekt - etwas nettes und leichtes als Pause von Anzügen und Netzwerfern. Normalerweise arbeiten sie zusammen daran, doch jetzt scheint Peter zufrieden damit zu sein, Tony nur zu zuschauen.

Und zu klammern, offenbar.

Es funktioniert für ein paar Stunden. Wenn Tony mitten dabei ist, etwas zu verschrauben, fühlt er ein Gesicht an seinen Rücken ruhen. Er besteht, darauf, dass Peter ihm nicht zum Bad folgt und sagt nichts, wenn er den Android genau an der Tür zur Werkstatt stehen sieht, sobald er wiederkommt. Den Schlussstrich zieht er erst dann, als Peter ihm einen Schraubenzieher reicht und versucht dies als Ausrede zu benutzen, um ihn zu umarmen.  


 

 _“Na schön!”_ , schnappt er als er sich umdreht und Peter fest in die Augen sieht. “Was ist los mit dir?”

Er erwartet Verwirrung als Reaktion. Stattdessen blinzelt Peter einmal, senkt seinen Kopf und stöhnt. Es ist ein langer, tiefer, gleichmäßiger Ton und _oh Gott_ Tony ist eine furchtbare Person und ein schrecklicher Vater, weil er ganz genau weiß, was dieses Geräusch ist.

Gänzlich ohne Lungen und Tränendrüsen ist es die einzige Ausdrucksweise, die Peter kennt, um zu weinen. 

“Tut mir leid.” Tony wechselt sofort in einen verzweifelten Schadensbegrenzungsmodus, indem er Peter in seine Arme zieht. “Du darfst Umarmungen wollen: Ist in Ordnung. Es tut mir leid.”

Er hat es versaut. Er ist gefühllos und kaltherzig und hätte niemals probieren sollen, überhaupt irgendwas zu einem emotional gesunden Wesen großzuziehen, wo er doch selbst nicht einmal wusste, was das bedeutete. 

Peters Arme wickeln sich im Gegenzug um ihn. Sein elendes Stöhnen vibriert an Tonys Brust, als er sein Gesicht darin vergräbt. Tony hasst dieses Geräusch, aber er wird es so lange hören wie es nötig ist. Seine Hände reiben in langsamen Kreisen Peters Rücken. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es Trost spendend ist, aber es ist alles, was er gerade tun kann.

Binnen kurzer Zeit hören Peters stöhnende Geräusche auf. Er bleibt wo er ist; angeschmiegt an Tonys Brust. Tony wartet geduldig bis Peter sich selbst aus seiner Umklammerung löst.

“Entschuldigung.”, sagt er, als er zurücktritt. “Das war nicht mit Absicht. Ich bin nur gestresst.”

“Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du geweint hast, Peter.”

Es ist immer noch komisch für Tony, ihn so neutral zu sehen, nachdem er so aufgebracht war. Es gibt keine Röte in seinem Gesicht oder geschwollene Augen, die man trocken wischen müsste - aber das lässt Tony sich nicht weniger schuldig fühlen.

“Als du getroffen wurdest, war ich nicht nah genug, um scannen zu können, ob du okay warst. Du solltest es gewesen sein, aber ich wusste es nicht.” Peters Blick ist leer, so wie immer, wenn er auf fremde Daten zugreift - Daten wie Videomaterial.

“Du kannst mich jetzt scannen.”, erinnert ihn Tony, während er eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt.

Bei der Berührung fokussiert sich der Blick von Peter. “Kann ich. Aber…”, er runzelt die Stirn.

“Du weißt nicht, ob du dem vertrauen kannst.”, beendet Tony seinen Satz.

Peter hebt seinen Kopf und nickt. Seine Lippen bilden einen ernsthaften Strich und sein starrer Blick streift noch immer ab und zu über Tonys Körper, scannend. 

“Ich werde noch viel stärker auf Missionen getroffen, Peter.”, erklärt Tony ihm. “Und ich werde noch vor viel fieseren bösen Jungs als der Wrecking Crew stehen.”

“Ich weiß.” Peter klingt nicht mal im Entferntesten glücklich darüber. “Ich schätze ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt das zu sehen.”

“Nun, wenn Spiderman ein fester Bestandteil des Teams wird, wirst du davon eine Menge sehen.”

“Ja..”

“Und mir geht es _gut_.” Tony wartet bis Peter ihn wieder anblickt. “Und dir?”

“Du bist sicher, also…” Peter beschaut den Schnitt unter seiner Braue ein weiteres Mal bis er nickt. “Mir geht es gut.”

“Gut.”, seufzt Tony entspannt. “Du weißt, wenn dir jemals nach einer Umarmung ist, kannst du einfach fragen, okay?”

Das erntete ein dankbares Lächeln. “Danke Dad.”

Dad ist so ziemlich Tonys Lieblingsbezeichnung von Peter für ihn und er wird niemals müde sie zu hören.

“Okay.” Er klatscht. “Ich bin hungrig.”

“Schön für dich, Stoffwechsler.”, sagt Peter mit einem komplett ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

“Wow.” Tony hebt seine Augenbrauen, sichtlich beeindruckt. Innerlich ist er sehr erleichtert, dass die Situation sich geklärt hat. “Der war gut.”

Peter grinst stolz. “ _Und_ es war nicht mal eine Referenz.”

Jep, ihm geht es gut.

“Entschuldige bitte, Referenzen sind höchst amüsant, 3PO. So du darfst mir jetzt beim Mittagessen zu sehen.”


End file.
